User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater Venom - Chapter 0
"I've readed Beoblade's files over and over. Willing to find when did humanity lost their goal of "killing all Aragamis" but I cant find a clue. I dont know when did Humanity decided to restart this entire world, killing all lifeforms, just to create an utopia with an asshat as their leader. Fuck it, all these missions. Humanity isn't worth saving is it? When persons kills their own parents, when only one person must protect the world from all harm, when someone can't protect their loved ones and rather prefers to die than waiting for a better tomorrow. to be honest, I dont even know what's going on with my own humanity anymore. After we lost Aegis and the Ark Project, most humans just closed their eyes, took a deep breath and started waiting for their eventual death. Were they wrong at all? After everything, our only true hope was two persons: Willard Knox and Elpida, but both of them gave up. Most members of Far East whistled and ignored what happened. Eh, so we are screwed after all. Tough, now we have a new hope, the Fallen Humans: I dont have a good name for them as of yet, but I am going to call them as "Inhumans". But we need to kill lifeforms, uniting them in just one lifeform. Just like Thanos and the Infinity Gauntlet on the old comic books of the 20th century, I suppose. I created the first Inhuman a while ago, its name is Zakarias. I created him using my son, daughter, wife, father, friends and God Arc. I just used everything I had to create him, and guess what? Its already too late. Drake and its squad have been anihilated on the Egyptian branch. Now there are no humans on this world. I am really happy tough! There are no Aragamis nor Humans alive! Guess what I did first? I went to one of their's bases and ate icecream. Tough it tasted funny, I needed to stay in the bathroom for an hour or so. After it ended, I laughed a lot, and I started singing Amazarashi Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku, that music is even older than me lol. I started to walk, I stopped after I finished the entire London. That was when, surprisingly, Zakarias woke up. Tough I had no idea what to say to him, he said exactly what he could do to save humanity. He said that the Inhumans have the Ability to travel through time if they have enough energy, but what I sacrificed to create him was all we had in Earth. That was when I noticed that I am alive! Now, for this world's sake I shall give my life to Zakarias. And I hope that he can go back to 2071 and save humanity. Also, I am going to hell because of what I did in this world. I wonder if it will be fun?? Oh, damn. I forgot to tell Zakarias' about the voice on his head... Guess he will have to find out what it is before its too late. His true form is pretty ugly to be honest. For now on, this entire world will become a Chess game. Hiveminds VS Humans. Tough, who will perform the checkmate? There are more than one King on both sides. With all this going on, I would only like to watch this game but time's up. What about you? What do YOU expect? You surely know that the writer of this tale does like to torture humans, so will the Hiveminds will win? Or will humans take the spotlight? Truth be told, God is not really trust-worthy. Vampires will run out of blood, Wolves wont have meat, humans will lose their hope, Aragamis will lose their Killer Instinct, and vigilantes are far, ''far ''away." Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic